


“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable”

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Lesbians, season 5, soft, the squat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Set during “The Squat”. Grace tells Frankie about the girl she kissed. It leads to them becoming even closer.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable”

**Author's Note:**

> My Sol-mate and I came up with this plot line a few weeks back. She tweeted about the episode so naturally I had to write it. I hope you like it!

“Okay, you wanna have sex with me or what?” 

Frankie laughed in that carefree relaxed way that made her voice go up as she fell back onto her mattress. Grace scoffed, she didn’t find it quite as funny as Frankie did but she loved seeing Frankie’s joy knowing she made her laugh like that. 

“No, but I love how uncomfortable it makes you.” 

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Grace instantly regretted the way her pitch flowed throughout that sentence. It started way too high for someone who wasn’t uncomfortable. Honestly, she wasn’t uncomfortable with the idea of it. She was uncomfortable with openly wanting it. 

“I’ve kissed a girl.” 

Frankie’s tongue pressed against her teeth as she gave Grace a smug grin. “You have not.” 

“A lot of things happened before you came on the scene.” Grace said before she lifted her vodka to her lips again. She swore she wouldn’t talk about it but things were different tonight. If Frankie wanted to know she’d tell her. 

“Tell me. Tell me. Give me some.” 

Grace poured Frankie some vodka and passed it to her. She always imagined if they ever did talk about this it would be over a joint, but hey, it was her story. Seems fitting for it to be told over vodka. 

“Alright, but after this I’m not telling this story ever again.” 

“When did it happen?” 

“College.” 

“With who?” 

“Her name was Lydia.” 

Frankie furrowed her brows. “Robert’s sister?” 

“Oh god, no.” 

“You’re not good at storytelling.” 

“I’m just getting started, give me a fucking break.” She took another sip of vodka and paused to let it settle. She took another breath before speaking. 

“Lydia and I saw each other all over campus all the time. She had her own apartment with a few other girls close to the university. I’d go over there every Friday night and I’d end up spending the rest of the weekend there. Lydia and I were pretty inseparable after the first night.” 

“You kissed her the first night?” 

“No. She kissed me the second night. I kissed her morning after that and everyday after that.” 

“You mean every Saturday after that.” Frankie speculated. 

“No I mean everyday. We were inseparable.” 

“She was your girlfriend?!” Frankie exclaimed, making the pigs behind her squeal. 

Grace gave her a look that could kill. “If you can't  
calm down I can’t finish the story.” 

“Sorry.” Frankie blushed and settled back down. “So, she was your girlfriend right?” 

“We didn’t call it that.” She shrugged. They had never really called it anything at all. At the time they just existed together and loved it. 

“But you kissed her and spent all your time with her right?” 

“Well… yes. I guess she was my girlfriend then.” 

“Did you have sex with her?” 

“No.” Grace stopped to think about it. She wasn’t entirely sure if the answer to that was a yes or a no. 

She took in a deep breath and explained.“I slept in her bed after every party and sometimes when I just didn’t want to be away from her.” 

“You-“ 

“We used to kiss for a long time and then we’d…”

“You what, Grace?” 

Grace’s eyes widened and she dipped her head to drink a long sip of vodka.

“Is it still sex if our clothes were on- if most of our clothes were on?” 

Frankie squeaked which didn’t get the pigs riled up again but it made her descend into giggles as she fell back onto the mattress. 

“Oh honey, it’s still sex if you consider it to be sex.” 

“Well, there were a few times this happened but on one night especially we were getting really hot and heavy and I…” 

“Come on spit it out.” 

“Let’s just say I learned how beautiful breasts are.” She said with a blush that started on her neck and rose to the tips of her ears. 

Frankie’s jaw dropped. She was learning so much about Grace in such a short amount of time. She liked this side of her.

“You touched them?” 

“Among other things.” 

“Kissed them?” 

“And sucked.” 

“Grace Hanson, who knew you were such a raging homo.” 

Grace raised her eyebrow. She had a large grin. “Are you allowed to say that?” 

“Girls who kiss girls can say whatever the fuck they want.” 

Grace laughed, she hadn’t felt this free since she last saw Lydia. 

“So you kiss girls too, huh?” 

“Of course I have. A lot of things happened before you came on the scene.” 

Grace smirked at the use of her own line against her. She nudged Frankie’s knee with her foot. “Do you want to share?” 

“It’s not nearly as juicy as your story. I don’t remember most of it. A lot of the girls I’ve been with were just hookups. They were fun but Sol is the only person I ever committed to.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“No one made me feel the way he did. Why’d you settle on Robert?” 

“I didn’t know I had any other option. It was all a fun college phase to me but I knew I had to marry a man. I did love Robert but I don’t know if we were ever more than best friends you know until we both realized we weren’t happy as a couple and started resenting each other for not being what we needed.” 

“Do you miss him?” 

“Sometimes. We were best friends for years before we got married. He made it easy.” 

“Does he know about Lydia?” 

“No but if I told him he’d be too excited about it and never let me hear the end of it.” 

“Do you still hear from her?” 

“Not as much as I used to. During my first year of marriage I reached out to her to see how she was doing. She found her wife, Joyce and as far as I know they’ve been together ever since. I’m proud of her. I always thought she was so brave for finding a woman she loved and being with her.” 

Frankie didn’t hear an ounce of jealousy in Grace’s voice. Instead she heard the smallest sprinkling of remorse. She reached out to wipe a tear from Grace’s cheek. Grace locked eyes on her and immediately softened. She reached for the hand on her cheek and squeezed it gently. 

“You know, you’re with a woman you love, too. You’re with me.” 

“But is it the same Frankie?” 

“Face it, Grace. We’re practically married without the sex.” 

“So like me and Robert.” Grace laughed. 

“No, like me and you.” Frankie got up from her mattress to sit next to her. She leaned into her with her head on her shoulder. Their hands remained joined. 

“This is better than me and Robert.” 

“Everything’s better with a woman.” 

Grace smiled. “No, everything’s better with Frankie.” 

“I know.” Frankie lifted her head to see if Grace still had those tears. They were now just tracks on her cheeks but her eyes were still shining. Grace’s eyes didn’t meet her gaze for a split second. It was then that Frankie realized she’d been staring at her lips. A classic Grace Hanson move that she knew of but hadn’t been subject to until now. 

Their eyes stayed locked for a second and then Frankie kissed her because she knew Grace wasn’t going to make the first move. She needed to tell Grace that it was okay, that she wanted it too. Grace was good with people but not with feelings not without a little help at least. 

In that moment Grace realized she’d been missing this for nearly 60 years. She’d missed kissing another woman this way and being comfortable enough to know it would last and that it was reciprocated. She missed feeling like it meant everything and nothing and that it only had to matter to them. 

“I needed that.” Grace whispered. She didn’t want to be over. She dropped her head and let it rest on Frankie’s chin. 

“Me too.” Frankie pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Grace lifted her head again and looked straight up at her with a soft grin that didn’t fade until their lips met again. Frankie accepted the kiss before their lips even touched. She closed her eyes to remember that look of adoration Grace had just given her. It was already in her top ten list of things Grace has given to her. 

Time meant nothing to them as they continued to kiss. They only stopped when Grace laid back and pulled Frankie down beside her. They continued to hold hands, both staring up at the ceiling. 

Grace turned her head, her blonde hair haloed around her. She smiled at Frankie who was still just looking above them smiling as well. 

“I love you, Frankie.”

“I love you too.” 

“I’d do anything for you.” 

“I know.” 

“Except squat for longer than a few days.” 

“I know that too.” Frankie laughed. She rolled onto her side to face her. 

Grace stroked her cheek with her fingertip and let it fall to her shoulder. “I’ll kill you if you tell anyone that story.” 

“Would you?” Frankie pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. 

“Hm… maybe not.”

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I’m toying with the idea of this being a three part story possibly with a smut chapter lol
> 
> Leave me comments :)


End file.
